bodyguard!
by whenpenguinsfly247
Summary: amu is a well known superstar ikuto is amu's new bodyguard. what will happen when this bodyguard relationship turn's into love? rated t for now!
1. Chapter 1

Peguin: hello ppl new story!(summary at lest)

Ikuto: amuto?

Amu: (please say no! please say no! please say no! please say no! please say no!)

Penguin:YEP!

Ikuto: yeah!*starts dancing*

Amu: damn..

Penguin: anyway here's the sum!*dances with ikuto*

SUMMARY!

amu is a well known superstar ikuto is amu's new bodyguard. what will happen when this bodyguard relationship turn's into love? rated t for now!

Penguin: what do guy's think should I make the story?

Ikuto: YES!

Amu: *sulk's in corner*

Penguin: uh..well tell me what you think bye!


	2. what's there problem!

Penguin: hello!(thank you all for faveing and the reviews !)

Ikuto:*looks out window nervously* o my god he here….battle stations everyone!

Penguin/Amu: ?

Ikuto: aye caption!

Penguin:…. He lost it….he really lost it..hand it over amu!

Amu:*sigh* here…*hands over 20 dollars*

Penguin: *gets money* YEAH BABY!

Tadase: *appears out of no ware* hi everyone!

Penguin:*throws money in air and jumps on amu*HOLYJUMPINGPEANUTBUTTERBALLS!

Amu*falls down due to weight increase*

Birds: caw caw!* takes money and fly's off*

Penguin: MY MONEY! D"=* glares at tadase*

Ikuto: get him girl!

Penguin: *growls*jumps tadase*

Amu: the chats long…she don't own shugo chara!

**AMU'S POV**  
Beep beep be-" stupid alarm..." I said while getting out off my warm  
cozy king sized bed. This is going to be a long day. I thought as I  
made my way to my large bath room. on my way I got the clothes I'll be  
wearing today and a clean towel . I step into the bathroom and turned on  
the light and looked at my appearance. I got to say for someone that  
just woke up I looked hot. I brushed my teeth and my hair and ran the  
shower.(penguin: Iam going to skip this part.)  
I stepped out of the bath room fully dressed in my (fav) outfit. I was  
wearing a black tank top and white short shorts with black suspenders. I  
looked like a normal girl (besides the pink hair and honey eyes) but  
in reality I'm a well known teenage super star. and today I'll be  
getting two new body guards I have no idea who they are ether. that  
sucks. but I don't mind Tsukasa said that I will find out when I get to  
the company. i sighed as I went to my bedroom door and out into the  
hallway. I passed many rooms and maids on the way to the stairs. as I  
reached my destination a maid stopped by me and said " good morning  
hinamori sama. " she said as she bowed. I nodded and said good morning  
as well .she bowed again and left. I went down the spiral stair case  
and into the kitchen only to find it empty. " what the...hm what's  
that on the counter?" I asked to no one in particular. I walked up to  
the fine marbled counter and grabbed the object " a note? " I said as  
I begin to read the note. Note: good morning amu chan! It's mom just  
letting you know that I'm with Tsukasa at the company waiting for you.  
Also dads dropping Ami off at school so don't worry and come down here  
ok?  
P.s.I already called bob he will be there at 3:00(pm)k? (ikuto: bob?  
Penguin: don't ask...)  
END OF NOTE  
I looked at my wrist watch " 2:50..ten minutes to three.." I said to  
myself. ok got to get my sun glasses and the card. I thought.  
(time skip) once I got my glasses and the card I went back down stairs  
and out the door. HONK! (a car sound) " hn? oh hi bob. " I said as I  
walked up to the limo and opened the door. " good mourning amu-chan! "  
he exclaimed Happily. he seems happy today. I thought. he also one of the  
people that know that iam getting new bodyguards know what your  
thinking what's a star doing without a bodyguard. well I did have  
two bodyguards before but.. They died trying to save me I still  
remember that day too.  
(flash back)  
It was midnight as three people stepped out of a recording  
studio."Good job amu-chan you did grate" the two said to the little  
girl. " thank you ichi-san little girl replied  
smiling. the two smiled as well too the little girl." listen amu we  
are going to get bob so stay here k? "sora said as they brought the  
little girl into a shop and to the girl behind the counter. "excuse me  
but can you watch her for a little? " itch asked pointing to the  
little girl. " hm ok sure. " she said as she brought the little girl  
behind the counter. as the two left a costumer came up to the counter  
with some items in hand amu took this chance and ran to the door without anyone seeing her. and opened it and left the shop to the  
outside. she giggled thinking that they are playing hide and go seek.  
but no. that moment would be life changing as a drunk man staggered  
his way to the little girl." heyyy there want to play with me little  
girl " he said slurring his words. as he did not know of the girls  
age. she started to shake she fell to the ground and started to cry.  
"get away from her" the two growled at the drunk. " ichi sora-kun! "  
the girl said happy to see them again." oh no you don't " the drunk  
said pulling out a pocket knife. "Amu get in the car! " ichi said to  
the crying eight year old girl on the ground. the little girl shook her  
head slowly" do as he said amu! " sora yelled to her. " tch.. Bob get  
amu and go! " ichi yelled to the slightly older male. " right. " said  
bob as he grabbed amu and ran to the car and placed her in her seat  
and quickly buckled her up and then ran to the driver's seat and started  
the car. " eh wait ichi and sora are still out there! " the girl said  
with worried eyes. " I'm sorry amu but we got orders to protect  
you...". He said trailing off looking out the window to were ichi and  
sora were. They both mouthed to him 'go' and smiled to him. He replied  
with a ok and smiled a concerned smile and drove off with amu in the  
back seat. " wait...wait! " amu said. " ichi sora!"she screamed.  
(end of the flash back)  
"Amu-chan... amu-chan...wake up..Were here..." someone said."  
hmm..oh it's you sorry...did I fall asleep?" I asked bob." yeah you  
did..anyway were here so go ahead and leave. he said." ok thanks." I  
said getting out of the limo. " no problem! Call me when you get out  
ok? " he said Happily. " ok bye. " I said walking away from the limo. "  
bye amu-channn! " he said as I sweat dropped .he drove away and I walked  
into the huge building known as scarlet recording company.(penguin:  
I suck at giving names!)I swatted the card in the machine and pressed  
many buttons and the door opened. I made my way to the sectary in the  
middle of the first floor. " hey minda iam going to need my schedule."  
I said. " huh? Oh hi amu here. " she said giving me the paper in her hand. I said my thanks and made my way to the elevator. i went inside and pressed the 4th floor button the elevator started and in about 2 minutes I was on the 4th every single thing here works very fast so us stars can get to work a lot faster. as I walked down the hallway to the meeting room I was checking my schedule. I had ten things I had to do today.(penguin: I will tell you in next chapter :P)I finally made it to the door. I opened it and walked in. "AMU-CHANNNN~" Tsukasa said dreamily." Hug me and I'll kill you." I threatened. he blinked twice before sitting back down. " good mourning amu sweet heart ."mom said sweetly. "mourning mom." I said bluntly. after I said that it was silent for awhile. Just the way I like it. till Tsukasa ruined it." So I should bring out the two eh?"he said with a smile turning his attention toured me. i glared at him. He was silent and the smile turned into a pout. "ok you can come out boy's.." he mumbled. My glare softened and my attention was turned toured the door I just walked through." Good mourning hinamori san." The short blonde one said smiling as he formal aren't we now? " good morning….amu-chan. " the blue haired one said…smirking. Blondie's a bore. but this one strait up pisses me off. i glared at him. and he smirked in return. I turned my glare to Blondie. He gasped and looked down. Tch..what's up with them?

Penguin: I hate it.

Amu: tadase…*grins evily*

Tadase:*walks in* some calle-

Ikuto: no tadase no one called you.

Amu:wha-

Ikuto:*covers amus mouth*

Tadase: really..?

Ikuto: *still covering amus mouth * really really.

Tadase:*disappears*

Amu: 0.o"

Penguin: review plz!=D


	3. soft landing?

Penguin: iam soo sorry for not updateing! D=

Ikuto : yea right *being sarcastic*

Amu:… got any 4's

Tadase: …no gold fish..

Penguin: hmm… gold fish ehhhh…I wanna play!*take's amu's card(s)away*

Amu: *pout's * =(

*5 min later *

Penguin: I lost…!

Amu: it's ok at lest you still have your dignity..*pat's back*

Penguin: nah..i lost that when I met you two*point's to ikuto and amu*

Tadase: haha!

Penguin: *shoot's death glare's at tadase* disclaimer ikuto….

Ikuto: hm? Oh! Ok umm she does not own us or shugo chara..?

Penguin: good boy! ='D

BEWARE DE LANGAGE !D=

**AMU'S POV**

They are so weird. I mean really one's shy, and the other's a smart ass!

As I was about to get up from my warm comfortable chair, the door shot open leavening a small petite blonde glaring at tsukiyomi-san who responded with a smirk.

I just watched as the two shared stare/glare's at each other. Rima was the first to speak.

" tsukiyomi ikuto, what the hell are you doing here! " she said inching up to him.

" I should say the same thing to you? "

" what do you mean I work here dip shit! " said rima now looking up at tsukiyomi-san.

" is that true?, i can't tell if your lying or not." Tsukiyomi-san paused looking down at the petite blonde.

" I mean your masrio rima number one actress in japan. "

I stared wide eyed at the two, as they continued to fight intill I spoke." Knock it off you two, your getting on my nerve's." I said but clearly not loud enough because..

They still fought..

" _I SAID KNOCK IT OFF DAMN IT! "_

Well that got there attention cuzz they stopped bickering, but still glared/stared at each other.

But then rima started to walk up to me….crying..WAIT CRYING!

" I..i..iam sorry rima..le..let's go get some ice cream? "

" ok." She said looking up at me caching me off guard with her sudden mode change.

" ok YOU. point's at ikuto. Get me two ice cream's one vanilla one chocolate pronto. "

" no."

" yes."

"no."

" yes!"

" err..I'll leave first!" mom exclaimed nervously getting out her set and out the door.

" I'll come with, miss hinamori we have to discuss amu-chan's fan signing tomorrow. "Tsukasa said sighing happily as he also got out his chair and walked out the door following my mom.

"…guy's- "

" SHUT UP TADASE!" me and tsukiyomi-san said at the same time.

" ouch burn…"

Tadase pouted and left the room.

" YOU TOO RIMA! "

She shrugged and walked out the door as well, leaveing me and tsukiyomi-san alone.

Just this is when I thought it could not get any worse, I suddenly realized I just yelled at one off my best friend's and ran out the room only to trip on the door step(?)and fell backword's.I closed my eye's just waiting for the sudden impact from the floor , but nothing happened. All I know is that my landing was soft I wonder why?

Penguin: Sorry it's short (and rushed!)

ikuto/amu/rima: PLZ REVIWE!


End file.
